


Rub Me The Right Way

by nekotachis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Messy, No humiliation I promise, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rimming, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotachis/pseuds/nekotachis
Summary: "You ever think about milking?"Dimitri speared a couple of green beans harder than necessary. If you didn’t know better, you would think the date was going poorly."Excuse me?"---Sylvain and Dimitri try something new.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	Rub Me The Right Way

"You ever think about milking?"

Dimitri speared a couple of green beans harder than necessary. If you didn’t know better, you would think the date was going poorly. 

"Excuse me?"

There was a thud as Sylvain leaned over and spread his hands out on the table.

"You know, like...milking." the statement was accompanied by a lewd gesture, and his companion's eyes scanned the room. Luckily it seemed like nobody was paying attention.

"Sylvian, we're in public." His voice was deadpan and unimpressed.

Their dinner so far had been routine. A new restaurant had opened downtown, some sort of modern french cuisine that wasn't as avant garde or innovative as it sold itself. Sylvain was excited to try it out, and despite Dimitri's lack of taste he conceded. He liked seeing his boyfriend happy and Sylvain always seemed excited to order meals for him.

"We live in a city, Dima. Nobody is listening to what we're talking about here." The waiter arrived, leaving the check on the table for Sylvain to rifle through.

"Ok, but can't you wait until we're outside?" He poked at some more food on his plate, "Also, I'm not done yet, so slow down."

Sylvain waved him off as he pulled out a credit card, flourishing it like a magic trick, "You will be when I tell you what I want you to do to me."

Dimitri sighed, his unamused expression bouncing off of Sylvain's jubilant attitude. He always seemed so excited to discover something new they could share together, much like the restaurant. It was hard for Dimitri to deny him, his attitude infectious.

The waiter snatched the card from Sylvain as he continued, "You know when you finger my ass-"

"Sylvain, I swear to god if you continue…" He saw his boyfriend laugh into his shoulder with a satisfied smirk. Making Dimitri flustered was one of Sylvain's favorite pastimes, much to Dimitri's chagrin. Maybe one day it would stop, he thought, when he finally melted into the ground of shame. 

"Fine, fine." He got up from the table, smoothing out his slacks and grabbing Dimitri's hand, "I can only tease you so much. So I'll just have to tell you on the walk home, then, I guess."

Sylvain spent the entire walk home explaining the dynamics to Dimitri, who listened with his head down and a blush up to his ears. Dimitri couldn’t even begin to imagine where Sylvain heard about this, but he wasn’t going to deny he was interested in the idea. He snaked his arm around Sylvain’s waist to pull him closer. All this talk of sex and touching was making Dimitri feel _something_ , and Sylvain waggled his eyebrows. They were so close to home by now that they could see the light they left on in their window. He felt Sylvain's hand slip from his, and he whispered in his ear before taking off at a jog.

\---

The front door was unlocked when Dimitri got there. He took his time, strolling leisurely through the city street, passing stately brownstones with shadows casting across their empty flower boxes. A bit of waiting never hurt anyone, Dimitri thought, and the idea of Sylvain waiting impatiently for him made him smile. Sylvain's boots were by the door, and he could see the light on in the bedroom from the hallway. The entire house was otherwise dark and untouched.

"Sylvain? Sweetheart?" No response. Dimitri softly padded through the apartment, calling out once again. Sprawled out in their bed is a very handsome redhead in nothing but his white undershirt and navy blue boxer briefs. Maybe it's the bottle of wine they shared or the spark of fear when he didn't hear him respond, but Dimitri felt that this private view of Sylvain was the most enticing thing he had all evening.

His lazy lopsided smile that Dimitri loves so much slides out, and he drops his bent legs open, running a hand through his hair like he’d be casually lying there for hours. His attempt at enticing Dimitri were unnecessary but definitely appreciated as Dimitri leaned against the door frame and hungrily scanned his body. Sylvain was so infectious sometimes, with those big amber bedroom eyes and unruly red hair.

"Like what you see?"

Pushing off the door frame, Dimitri crawled from the foot of the bed, face to face with his boyfriend. His body was so warm draped over Sylvain, their legs tangled. 

"You say that line every time."

"So? Does it work?" Dimitri laughs, deep and aroused. He kisses him softly on the lips, barely a touch, and smiles into his mouth. 

He whispers a response, "Every time. It works every time." 

Another kiss, his lips parted, and he feels Sylvain begin to chase it. Dimitri's hand runs up Sylvain's side, stopping at his hip to ruck his shirt up and thumb the jutting bone. His skin was tacky with sweat, and Sylvain rocked into the gentle rubbing motion. 

"I love what I see." Another kiss, deeper this time, and he presses Sylvain down into the bed with the force of it. Dimitri’s mouth travels, dropping sloppy kisses along his jaw, his neck, sucking underneath his ear. His leg bends, his knee traveling up to bump suggestively against Sylvain’s straining erection, and he feels his partner’s body tense with need. It’s always so easy to rile him up, just a thought and some touches and he’s a firecracker waiting to explode.

"Tell me," Sylvain pleads, whines, begs. He loves to hear it, loves to soak in the praise and adoration from his lover. There's another soft chuckle on his lips followed by another, even impossibly softer kiss, and Sylvain feels his chest caving in. He loves the way Dimitri gets when he's horny, so transparent and gentle with all his apprehensions stripped away. With one hand resting on Dimitri’s waist, he runs his other hand through his messy blonde hair, tugging with encouragement. 

He feels fingers skirt up to his abdomen and run through the fuzz beneath his bellybutton. It's gentle and doesn't seem to match the fervor that he can feel thrumming beneath Dimitri's fingers.

"I love your stomach, right here where your hair is the softest." His hand travels up under his shirt, gently cupping his chest, "Your tits are so big, it makes me so hot." Sylvain whines low, and Dimitri sucks on his neck to placate him. His toes curl, he knows he’s a slut for attention, and he yelps when a rough hand rubs over his pink nipple. 

More laughter, "These are even better, you're so sensitive here. I want to play with them all day." Dimitri tugs at the undershirt and Sylvain gets the hint, pulling it up and off as his boyfriend pinches his nipple until it's red. Dimitri guides him to roll, and Sylvain is malleable and compliant.

"You told me you wanted to try something?" Dimitri sat up, straddling the back of Sylvain's thighs and gently kneading his lower back.

"You're still dressed, though, and I'm not done hearing you talk about me." He thought he could hear a pout in Sylvain's voice. 

"I'll take my clothes off, then." There was shuffling behind him as Dimitri undressed, Sylvain hugging his pillow and sighing into it. He liked what he was imagining was happening behind him right now - Dimitri methodically unbuttoning his dress shirt from dinner, sliding it off and folding it onto the dresser. He heard a click of a belt and he knew Dimitri’s pants were sliding off of his long lean legs. He hoped Dimitri had kept his socks on - he always felt like shit wasn’t real until everyone was naked except for their socks.

"Don't stop talking, though."

Dimitri laughed out loud this time, deep and joyful, "You're so insatiable, such a brat..." 

He ran his hands up the back of Sylvain's thighs, feeling the meat of them, sliding up higher to rest on the globes of his soft round ass. Sylvain squirmed underneath him, and he gave a gentle smack that made a soft _pap_ sound. 

Bending over, he nestled his face in the back of Sylvain's neck and soaks in the scent, something masculine overlayed with whatever shampoo he uses, "I love this part, too. Smells like you.”

His hands reached up to Sylvain’s neck, his fingers brushing over the small hairs at his nape before skittering over his trapezius. “Your freckles...so cute,” he kisses a cluster of them on his shoulder blade, and continues to move further south. Sylvain can feel soft kisses down his erectors, his fingers pressing into the dimples at the base of his spine. Dimitri speaks nothing, but his touches convey enough.

"You know how much I can't get enough of _this_ ," punctuating his phrase with a solid slap to his boyfriends ass. It jiggles a bit, a red mark forming, and Dimitri kneads them with his big hands. Sylvain groans, and Dimitri could tell his sweet talk was hitting the right places. Hooking his fingers, he pulls his underwear down, guiding Sylvain to prop himself up on his hands and knees.

" _Fuck_ " 

It was such a quiet whisper that Sylvain was unsure he heard Dimitri curse in the first place. The thought of Dimitri staring him like something valuable, a prized possession, made him want to burst at the seams.

"Please, baby, I need you to touch me, I need you closer," he was babbling into the pillow now, the feeling of exposure intoxicating. His cock and balls hung heavy between his legs and he knew Dimitri was watching. The hands on his thighs were the only place grounding him in reality, and the thought of his boyfriend seeing him so vulnerable made him even more frantic.

"It's ok, sweetheart, I have it under control." 

A high keen escaped Sylvain's mouth. All he ever wanted was to relinquish control to Dimitri, let Dimitri tell him how to think, how to feel, how to react. He wanted to be a knight in Dimitri's retinue, his personal servant. He felt the first dribbles of precum on his cock at the thought of giving up so much control.

Dimitri must have noticed too. "Now, now, don't get so excited, Sylvain." He felt the bed shift behind him and suddenly the burning heat of Dimitri's mouth on his hole.

"Oh, Dima…" Sylvain growled, pulling Dimitri's name out low and slow like taffy. He felt Dimitri's wet tongue lap at him, his hands pulling him apart to get deeper. Saliva dripped down his taint onto the blankets, his movements slow and intentional. Dimitri was always so messy and desperate when he ate him out. He could feel the moans he made reverberate through his body, face deep in his ass, and when he pushed back for more contact Dimitri pushed forward, his tongue trying to slip through the tight ring of muscle. It felt so good, so hot and warm, a slick feeling across such a sensitive and intimate place.

"Fuck! Fuck, babe, you eat ass so _fucking_ good." Dimitri sucked and Sylvain growled in response, his face tingling and belly tense with need. He felt a finger slide up next to his hole, pressing but not entering, and his stomach flipped.

"A-ah, put it in, put it in Dima, don't make me beg, don't make me beg yet…"

Wordlessly a single one of Dimitri's thick fingers slid inside and Sylvain moaned louder than he expected.

"Didn't you want me to try something tonight?" His finger moved slowly in and out of Sylvain's exposed hole, rough with just saliva as lube. Dimitri pulled out, spit on his hole, and went back to his slow ministrations.

"Ngg..."  
"You can't even speak, you're so horny right now."  
"I-I don't...ah, I don't want to cum yet…"  
"Cumming from eating you out and a single finger? My, you certainly are worked up."

Sylvain groaned and scrabbled to reach the lube at the bedside table before tossing it somewhere behind up.

"Fine, you're always such a good boy for me, you deserve your _milkies_ "

Sylvain choked, "It's _milking_ , Dimitri, _milking_. If you say milkies again I'm going to lose my boner."

Wordlessly, Dimitri upended the bottle of lube and squirted a copious amount on Sylvain's tailbone. Using his fingers, he dragged them through the slick liquid and over the tight hole. Above him he heard a hiss, cold, cold, but dismissed it. He was so focused on the task at hand he didn't even acknowledge his own erection soaking through his underwear.

One finger slid in, effortlessly, and Sylvain moaned so deep and loud it felt as if it reverberated through the bed. He slipped a second finger in, easy, and watched his boyfriend shiver at being filled. Dimitri was slow and methodical, feeling the warmth and tightness of Sylvain's ass on his fingers. Slowly he inched closer to Sylvain's prostate, swollen with arousal, and he observed with a quiet indifference as Sylvain responded.

"Dima, Dima baby, so close...get closer…" Sylvain was huffing now, panting and rocking back into Dimitri's hand. He just needed him to rub right there…

" _Dimitri_!" The low rumble of his name from Sylvain's mouth sent spikes of need down into Dimitri's belly. He pushed on forward, gently rubbing circles onto his prostate, feeling him pulse around his two fingers. Sylvain was hugging his pillow and panting into the mattress, an endless spark of pleasure arcing up his spine. Between trying to hold back his orgasm and trying to feel as much as possible, Sylvain was finally speechless. He felt as if he was being tossed between waves, the ups and downs of his pleasure giving him moments of air before being dragged back under. Right now, his whole world was focused on his handsome, strong, beautiful, amazing boyfriend’s two fingers in his ass, slowly trying to milk whatever fluids out of him. 

When Dimitri began to feel Sylvain tense around him, he peeked underneath. Sylvain was only semi hard, but globs of clear sticky fluid had begun to dribble out. It was pooling underneath him, and Dimitri wished he had thought to put a towel down before he started. With another more forceful rub, his boyfriend's cock twitched before releasing another splurt of viscous fluid. Bending down, he nuzzled at the back of Sylvain's thigh, feeling the soft hairs and radiating heat against his face. He imagined how vulnerable Sylvain must feel right now. The emotion was overwhelming, he so badly wanted to make Sylvain feel good.

He felt another contraction around his fingers and a desperate whine before more fluid gushed out. Sylvain began to tremble. 

"Oh, I'm still here sweetheart, please, it's ok," he sat up, placing soft and gentle kisses between Sylvain's shoulder blades. The kisses were tender and every touch of his mouth on Sylvain's back felt like fire.

Reaching down between them, Sylvain ran his finger through the growing puddle of fluid.

“ _Oh_ ,” he moaned, “There’s...there’s a lot…”  
“I want you to watch, sweetness.” Another cluster of kisses and Sylvain felt like he was leaving his body.

Shakily, he sat himself up on his elbows and looked down between his arms. Another thrust of Dimitri’s fingers caused his pliant body to rock, and he watched with lidded eyes as a large gob of fluid oozed out of the slit. Sylvain gasped, a sucking breath, and shoved his face back into the pillow before he started screaming.

“ _Dima_ ,” his voice had an edge of panic in it, “ _Dima_ , oh, I’m coming, oh oh don’t stop don’t-” 

He felt his orgasm travel through his entire body, like being dunked under warm honey. His stomach tensed, his balls tightened, and his back arched as his hands scrabbled for purchase on the soft cotton sheets. The orgasm felt endless, and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, thought maybe if it never stopped he would just die like this, in absolute ecstasy of one of the most intense orgasms of his entire life. 

Dimitri gave his own clothed dick a placating squeeze while he continued his assault on Sylvain’s swollen prostate, milking him through his orgasm. He felt Sylvain tighten around him, his whole body trembling as he gasped and growled into his pillow. More fluid shot out, finishing with a cloudy fluid that looked more like typical semen. Dimitri placed endless kisses all over his body, carrying him through the aftershocks and vestiges of his orgasm.

Dimitri waited for the trembling to stop before pulling his fingers out.

“Are you....ok?” He stood stock still, waiting.  
A muffed laugh, “Yeah, yeah, never been better…”  
“That looked like the _most intense_ orgasm-”  
“Yep, that’s about right.”  
“What are we going to do about this mess?”  
“Don’t care, too tired…”

He felt a hand travel up to the middle of his back, gently pushing him down into the mattress, his stomach getting coated in semen and fluid. Dimitri was back at his neck, licking his ear and kissing.

“Look, now _you’re_ all messy, sweetheart…” Dimitri’s tone was playful, his breath on his ear sending shivers down his back, “I haven’t come yet, you know.”

Sylvain whimpered, tired and overstimulated. He felt Dimitri rub his erection between his ass cheeks, hard and damp from precum, and he thrust back to meet him. Dimitri panted into his neck, laying his full weight onto him to thrust as hard as he could.

He growled, low and rumbling, “Watching you get so messy just from my two fingers was so _fucking_ hot.” He humped him animalistically now, uncontrolled, and Sylvain exposed his neck for more kisses, so many kisses. Sylvain reached up next to him, petting whatever part of his boyfriend that he could reach.

“Only you make me feel so good, Dima. Only you can do that.”  
“Only me…”  
“Only you, love.”

He felt Dimitri’s breath stutter, his hips making stuttered thrusts, and Sylvain knew he was coming. Splatters of something warm hit his lower back, trail down his ass, and Dimitri smears it over him with the slow thrusts of his descending orgasm. With a final sigh, Dimitri rolls next to Sylvain, an arm tossed over him, and places a gentle kiss on his bicep.

Sylvain was frowning.

“W-what’s wrong?”  
“I’m _really_ gross now…” 

Dimitri blushed up to his ears and gave another kiss of appeasement, “I’m sorry, you seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

There was that infectious laugh again, a scheming smirk, “I _loved_ it, but you know how I feel about....messes.” Even more light kisses - who would have expected Dimitri to be such a kisser? Sometimes Sylvain thought he was going to suffocate in all of these kisses.

Running his hands through his hair, Dimitri sighed. “Ok, love, I’ll clean you up, just give me a moment…”

He felt Sylvain grasp his hand, squeezing tight. “Thanks for...everything. Tonight was really nice.”

The bed shifted and Dimitri swung himself closer to touch noses, and Sylvain could have sworn he saw a genuine smile, but he was so close it was hard to tell.

“Anything for you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @konigsberg for the beta.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nekotachis)


End file.
